fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Part of Your World (Wendy version)
It was a small cavern of human objects. There were thousands of human objects everywhere! "Wendy, are you okay?" Skippy asked. "Tells us what is wrong." Piglet said, "And why do you look so sad?" Wendy was lying on a rock in the center of the room, frowning, and turning the dinglehopper around in her hands. "If only I could make him understand." she said sadly, "I just don't see things the way he does." Dijon covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming, or maybe from fainting. No, he still felt like fainting. His eyes grew wider every second he listened to the private conversation. He and, well, every other fish in the sea knew about the little mermaid's fascination with humans but he didn't expect it to go to this level of obsession. "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." Wendy went on. Dijon quickly reined in his shock as he peered around a harp ready to give that girl a talking to as she began to sing. Wendy: Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? She put her dinglehopper in a candlestick holder and began to look around her cave. Wendy: Wouldn't you think I'm the girl? The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything She swam up a bit to one of the clock pendants and swung them. Wendy: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore Dijon looked through a pair of glasses. He thought they were weird. Wendy got a little box of more treasures and showed them to Skippy and Piglet. Wendy: You want thingamabobs? I got twenty She set the box aside and put her forehead down on another rock. Wendy: But who cares? No big deal I want more Dijon looked at her in confusion. What more could she possibly want? Hasn't she had enough this...whatever stuff she has in her cave? Wendy sighed as she looked at a music box of a human couple dancing. Wendy: I wanna be where the people are I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those-'' ''Whad'ya call 'em? Oh, feet Piglet giggled when Wendy tickled his fins. Dijon just simply rolled his eyes. "Humph! Girls!" Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet swam around the grotto. Wendy: Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a-'' ''What's that word again? Street Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet swam up further north toward the grotto. Wendy: Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world Dijon saw his exaggerated reflection in a glass object. He yelped and jumped into a lantern, shutting him in it. Wendy: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? Wendy floated back onto the bottom of the grotto and laid there. So did Skippy and Piglet. Wendy: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their nieces Bright young women Sick of swimmin' Ready to stand? Wendy swam up again and came upon one of the shelves, containing her treasures. She pulled out a thick book and flipped through the pages. Dijon panicked as he rolled around in a lantern. Wendy: And ready to know what the people know? Ask 'em my questions And get some answers What's a fire and why does it-'' ''What's the word? Burn Wendy swam up to the top of her grotto. She stretched her hand out as if she was reaching for the sky. Saddened, she slowly sank down to the ground. Skippy and Piglet looked at her sympathetically. They all looked up toward the top of the grotto. Wendy: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world Wendy sighed. If only she could live up there, in the world above! Meanwhile, Dijon had still been rolling inside the lantern. Off the edge, it shattered, and Dijon flew out and fell on top of a jack-in-the-box. Grabbing vainly for something to stop his fall, his hands caught a sheet, and he pulled it and all the other items stacked on in down. Skippy and Piglet hid in an old knight's helmet startled at the sudden noise, and Wendy gasped. "Dijon!" she exclaimed. The Arabic dog's scowl somehow got deeper as he was all tangled up in Wendy's human junk. There was a teapot on his back, a pipe in his mouth, and he was on top of an accordion and all wrapped up in necklaces. He angrily spat out the pipe and fell off the squeaking instrument, dislodging most of the things from his back. "Wendy! What, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" he asked, throwing the human stuff off him. "It, err, it's just my - collection." said Wendy. Dijon smiled warmly. "Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." he said. Then, he got angry again and tossed two last human objects off his neck, shouting, "IF YOUR UNCLE KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -" "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Skippy cut him off. "He'll just get angry again." added Piglet. The bunny boy and the pig believed she couldn't take John's yelling anymore! "Oh, please, Dijon," Wendy begged. "He would never understand." Dijon calmed down a bit and smiled again. "Wendy." he said, "You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs